Never Befriend an Insomniac
by FireFaithe Pikamon01
Summary: Izuku Midoriya feels the need to say what needs to be said, so he visits Shinsou Hitoshi in his classroom during lunchtime. He won't lie; that was probably the second worst mistake of his life. The result of that encounter... was a sleepless night for Izuku, as well as missing half of the school day for sleep... As well as a trip to Recovery Girl. Disclaimer: I don't own MHA!
1. Chapter 1

**I tried... I really did... But like... this is such a great idea, and I haven't seen it yet, and I'm honestly very surprised... It will be a oneshot though! (Hopefully...)**

 **Uni and Kree: Liar.**

 **me: I'M GOING TO TRY, OKAY?! NO RECOVERY!-! MIDORIYA, YOU GET RAPED!-!**

 **Deku: What?!-!**

 **me: AND YOU GET _NO_ RECOVERY TIME!-!-!**

 **Deku: WHAT?!-!-!-!**

 **me: Now without further adieu~~~ First up is what we should've gotten in the canon manga but didn't, and then we'll get to the initial idea that I couldn't ignore. (Maybe I'll split them up?)**

 **Kree (to Uni): Already isn't committed.**

 **Uni: Of course.**

 **me: HEY!-!-! WHAT I MEAN IS, IT'LL BE FINISHED AFTER THE IDEA IS FINISHED!-!-! AND IT WILL BE QUICK!-!(?)**

 **Warnings: yaoi, rape, etc.?**

 **By the way, just wanna say, I have a bit of an issue with insomnia myself, (and I used to have complete insomnia, and I still do have complete insomnia problems when I don't take my medicine on time,) so... that title there is more just a joke, not an actual... It's not like advice or anything...**

I timidly glanced inside the room, and all talking slowly ceased. I gulped and entered.

Of course they react like that...

Whispering and murmuring started.

"Isn't that in 1-A?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Probably to boast about his victory yesterday?"

"No, the way he's carrying himself... He's so timid and nervous!"

"Still, we should keep our guard up... He's in 1-A after all..."

"Maybe it's a freight?"

"Umm..." I started, finally reaching my destination. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Midoriya?" I gulped but stayed silent at his speaking. "..." he seemed to catch on and added, "Don't worry; I won't use my Quirk."

"..." I breathed out, letting some of the tension in my shoulders leave. I finally lifted my gaze to his. "I... I just wanted to say... that maybe... maybe it's stupid coming from me, but I... I really wanted to tell you that... that I know what... what you mean... What you said yesterday, I mean... I... I wasn't able to tell... tell you yesterday, but... I... I know...! What it's like to... to be jealous of... of people with natural born quirks... I know what it feels like... to-to regret admiring something you just naturally admired... I... I understand... what you meant by that, and I... I wanted to tell you good luck!" I raised my gaze to his again, "You belong in the Hero Course..., Shinsou-kun!"

He stared back at me with slightly widened eyes. "You... You came all the way over here... just to tell me that?"

"Y-Yes! It was very important to me!" I declared, determined. I smiled {cutely}, "You and I are a lot alike, Shinsou-kun."

He blinked at me. Was he... blushing?-?

No, no, I must be mistaken...

"... Midoriya. Do you want to... exchange numbers...?"

"H-Huh? Oh, uh... s-sure, Shinsou-kun." I smiled.

I guess that means we're friends now...!

Shinsou's P.O.V.

Myfirstnumberinmyphonethatisn'tfamilymyfirstnumberinmyphone-myfirstfriendohmyG*dthisguy'sadorablehissmile'ssocutehecameallthiswayfor **ME** _for **ME**_

Oh my G*d.

I want to f*ck his pretty little face.

 **Later...**

Deku's P.O.V.

I am so regretting giving Shinsou my number...

He has literally been spamming me with cat photos and nonsense for hours.

FOR HOURS!-!

 _Hey, do you want to come to my house? We can hang out. I have a cute cat we can play with._

 _Shinsou-kun, it is four a.m.. I want to sleep._

A few seconds passed as my sleep-deprived eyes stared at the screen. I thought he _FINALLY_ stopped, but lo and behold...

 _I can't sleep. I have insomnia and nightmares. Please can you come over?-? Maybe I'd have an easier time sleeping then?-?_

I put my phone down. I laid down on my stomach. And I slammed my head repeatedly into the pillow, screaming.

I still ended up asking for his address.

"You better sleep, Shinsou-kun..."

"I will; I will," he laughed, "Man, you and your sleep... Who needs sleep?-?"

 _EVERYONE_!-!-!

I followed Shinsou-kun into his bedroom, glancing around.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh, they're in bed. Dad's probably on his phone."

AT FOUR A.M.?!-!-!

Oh wait, no, now it's five... Great...

How does he function like this?!-!

"I normally just look at cat photos all night. I'm glad I have you to talk to now, Midoriya," he went on.

YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE ME MUCH LONGER IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!-!-!

"How often do you sleep?!-!" I hissed.

He shrugged, "Once a week maybe? I don't know."

 _ONCE A WEEK?!-!-!_

"No, no, that can't be possible; no one can last that long without sleeping; that's absurd!-!"

I noticed Shinsou-kun blinking at me. His cheeks... are they flushed?-?

No, no, can't be.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just... your mumbling..." his cheeks seemed to pinken more, "it's super cute."

"Huh.?" I stared at him lamely.

You're weirding me out, Shinsou-kun...

"Never mind; forget I said that," he mumbled and walked into his room.

"So..." I glanced around, "Where should I slee-..." I stared lamely at Shinsou-kun, who had plopped down on the bed and was ushering me over with a grin.

"Just sleep on here, Midoriya; it's fine."

Um... you just called my mumbling 'cute...' Even Kacchan and I would sleep in different futons!-!

... I also clearly remember waking up to him on my waist, screaming about me being 'too d*mn loud' and threatening to blow me up, to which I started crying, and my mom or his mom (whoever we were staying with) would come running in.

"I'll just sleep on the floo-" I began, setting up my blanket on the floor, but Shinsou-kun called my name. "Yes?" I looked up.

I didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

Chirp. Chirp.

"..." {Deku}

"Zzzzz..."

What... What happened...? The last thing I remember...

I shifted my eyes to my right weirdly, where Shinsou-kun was sleeping. Where is his shirt? He's sleeping peacefully, as if he was never so hyper last night...

He actually looks innocent...

Even though I'm sure he used his Quirk on me last night to get in bed with him!-!

What the h*ll?-?-?

I looked down at myself, yelping when I noticed I didn't have a shirt either.

"Hmn...? Midoriya...?" Shinsou-kun rubbed his eyes, sitting up sideways. He blinked blearily at me before giving me a lop sided grin, "G'morning..."

"Shinsou-kun... why don't I have a shirt?"

"Hm? Oh, that? You took a shower..." He sat up properly and yawned, stretching.

I warily lifted the covers to glance at my bottom half. I had no pants, but I did have underwear...

"And why... did I take a shower...?" I looked at Shinsou-kun suspiciously.

"I told you to 'cause I assumed you hadn't last night..." he murmured sleepily. "I need my coffee; I'm not awake enough for all these questions..."

"SHINSOU-KUN!-!" I grabbed his shoulders, "I DON'T CARE IF THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR QUESTIONS!-! WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP ON THE FLOOR?!-!"

"Because it's uncomfortable..." his head lolled back.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP!-!"

"It's useless," I heard a different voice speak from behind me, and I glared at the person suspiciously. "Whoa, how'd Hitoshi even pick someone like you up...?"

"He didn't pick me up!-!" I insisted.

"Yeah, whatever," he yawned, "Anyway, it's useless. Hitoshi's still half-asleep, and he won't wake up until he gets his coffee..." The man that looked like Shinsou-kun gave me a lop sided grin, "I'm the same way. I must say though; this is an odd way to find out my son's gay..."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!-!-!" I screamed. My face felt like it was on fire!-!

"Stop screamin', Midoriya..." Shinsou-kun murmured, waving his hand around as if he was trying to - I don't even know...

"So Midoriya's your name, huh? Take care of my son. Otherwise, you don't have my permission to date him."

"WE AREN'T DATING!-!-!" I screamed.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but neither of you have a shirt."

"SHINSOU-KUN SAID HE MADE ME TAKE A SHOWER!-! THAT'S ALL!-!-!-!"

"Riiiight," the man replied, clearly not believing me, and I seethed. I pushed Shinsou-kun out of my grasp and hurried out of bed, grabbing my clothes and putting them on as I rushed out the door. I heard Shinsou-kun snoring as I left. "Bye, my son's first friend-slash-boyfriend!-!"

"I'M SINGLE!-!-!-!" I screamed at the man.

G*d...!-!-!

* * *

I am aching. And it is lunchtime.

I stared at the tables filling with chattering students.

"Oh, Deku-kun!-! I was wondering where you were at!-!" Uraraka-san smiled at me, walking over.

But I was pent up with frustration.

And I walked straight past her, spotting someone I could take my frustration out on.

It was probably the worst decision I've ever made in my life.

I grabbed Kacchan's collar and screamed in his face. I panted after my screaming fit and realized my mistake.

Kacchan was clearly **VERY **angry at me.

And he had a right to be...

"You wanna tell me what the h*ll that was for, dipsh*t?" he ground out, twitching in anger.

"A-Ah, I-I'm sssorry, {- on purpose} K-K-Kacchan-" I quivered, backing away, "I-I just had a bad night, and I-I went to bed really late, and I-I woke up really late, and I-I-"

I CLEARLY AM NOT THINKING!-!

"I-I didn't mean to-to do that; I-I was just... I-I'm frustrated, and I-"

And that is how I ended up getting sent to Recovery Girl that day.

 **Okay, so... I initially had smut planned, but uh... yeah. Didn't have smut. Sooo... Unless readers ask, it stays like this.**

 **DO Y'ALL WANT SMUT?-?-?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um... Happy... Happy holidays... (clears throat)**

I had invited Midoriya over late at night, to help me sleep.(?)

I'd rather just look at cat pictures with him, personally. Or maybe porn.

He followed me into my bedroom, and he glanced around on the way.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh, they're in bed. Dad's probably on his phone," I replied absently. He seemed surprised. "I normally just look at cat photos all night. I'm glad I have you to talk to now, Midoriya," I continued.

"How often do you sleep?!" he hissed.

He shrugged, "Once a week maybe? I don't know."

Again, Midoriya seemed surprised, and he started muttering, "No, no, that can't be possible; no one can last that long without sleeping; that's absurd!" I stared at him.

He's muttering... How cute...

"What?" he asked.

Ah. I must've been caught staring...

"Nothing, just... your mumbling... it's super cute," I admitted.

"Huh.?" he stared at him lamely.

"Never mind; forget I said that," I took it back with a mumble and walked into my room.

"So..." he glanced around, "Where should I slee-..." he stared lamely at me when he noticed I had plopped down on the bed and was ushering him over with a grin.

"Just sleep on here, Midoriya; it's fine."

Midoriya looked at me weirdly before setting his blanket up, "I'll just sleep on the floo-"

"Midoriya?"

"Yes?" he looked up.

Gotcha.

It's too bad he wasn't willing on his own... Well, I guess I might as well have fun while he's in my control...

You should've just slept with me, Midoriya...

"Come here," I instructed with a soft smile, taking the covers off the top of the bed and patting the area beside me. He obeyed without question, crawling onto the bed and sitting. "Good boy..." I cooed, ruffling his hair.

Ohh, it's so soft...

"Undress, Midoriya..." I ordered softly, in a whisper.

Since my father's probably awake, we should probably stay quiet...

Midoriya started stripping, and I shrugged my pants off. I also took my shirt off and lazily grabbed my c*ck, glancing at Midoriya. He was looking at me like a good, little boy, waiting for his next orders. I licked my lips.

Oh, Midoriya... How I wish you would do all of this willingly...

My eyes trailed down his form. He's f*cking gorgeous...

I slid my hand down his abs.

Wow... he's so delicate-looking, and yet he's so muscular... So soft and yet so strong...

I purred and licked the edge of his ear.

"You're so gorgeous, Midoriya..."

My hand trailed further down, into his pelvic area. I gripped his penis in my hand, watching his face carefully for reactions. I started stroking him slowly, and he let out a soft sound. I purred back and sped up. I then started to take his penis into my mouth, trying to forget that he was in my control. I sucked him, lifting my head and lowering it back down on his shaft. He was moaning up above me, and I reveled in the sound.

He sounded so lovely...

I started playing with his balls with one hand, the other hand sliding past to reach his *ss. I moaned when I felt my finger press against the entrance. I played with it a little before I lifted my hand back up, to his nipples. I pinched and pulled and twisted one of them, and Midoriya was whimpering and melting in my hold. I continued to suck him, until he came with a shout, and I swallowed every drop. He was delicious...

I lifted my head off of him and blinked. Midoriya's eyes were half-lidded, and he was panting, but he was still under my control. I thumbed at my own c*ck, wondering if I should go inside him or if he should suck me.

I guess I'll do doggy-position...

I glanced at my door.

I hope my parents didn't hear any of our lewd noises or the lewd noises to come...

I sat back and ordered, "On your knees, Midoriya. Face the headboard," and he did as told. "Lean over," I started to get positioned, my back up against his. He looked back at me, waiting for his next order. "Put your face in the pillow," I told him, wincing slightly at his face. Once he did so, I could go back to pretending he was willing.

I positioned my c*ck outside his *ss and started to nudge it at his entrance. I started to inch in, but then I realized I should probably prepare him, so that he isn't hurting in the morning. (But at the same time, once he wakes up, won't he notice the pain in his backside...? Maybe I ought to just suck him after all...) I started to lean back, and I sat down on my behind, playing with the hem of my pants.

"Midoriya, change of plans. Come over here." He lifted his face out of the pillow (oh, what a lovely sight that was... Midoriya just waiting for me to f*ck him...) and crawled over to me before sitting patiently. I gently grabbed his hair and led him over my c*ck. His blank eyes looked up at me, and I winced.

This is wrong... so wrong...

"Suck me, Midoriya. Focus solely on sucking me..." I instructed him with a lump in my throat.

At my command, he opened his mouth and lowered himself onto my shaft, sucking like a pro.

D*mn. Has he ever... ever done this be-before...? He's great...

"Aaanh..! Aaanh..!" I shuddered in pleasure, digging my fingers into his hair. Midoriya hummed around my d*ck, and my eyes shot open as my entire body jolted, my back arching. I took a few gulps of air before I shakily requested, "D-Do that again, Midoriya...!-!"

And he hummed again.

And I was left shaking at the vibrations. I shakily let out a laugh.

Oh, this is great... F*cking amazing...

I started massaging Midoriya's scalp as I shakily moaned at his menstruations. I could barely process anything anymore as he bobbed up and down, humming all the way. I moaned shakily but loudly, still shivering from the pleasure.

"More, Midoriya, more," I muttered under my breath, surprised when he started sucking harder and moaning louder, making my eyes shoot back open.

I had completely forgotten he was under my control.

My back arched harder than it ever had before as I moaned louder than I'd ever been before, shooting a load I didn't think I had in me. I shook with the aftermath, my eyes and mouth agape.

Midoriya was making noises down there. Is he-

Is he choking?!-!-!

"Mi-Midoriya?!-!-!" I called, and his dull eyes looked back at me, the slightest hint of fear in them. "!-!"

Right, his mouth is full of semen, ( _my_ semen...) but he can't do anything without my command-

"Swallow," I said, raspily and breathlessly, and he did. He gulped down every last drop and breathed in afterwards. He looked back up at me when he was finished, and those lifeless eyes... they made me feel so guilty...

 _He didn't want this-_

I gulped and ordered him to get off of me. He did, and sat silently next to me, waiting for his next command. I gulped again.

"Go take a shower, Midoriya..." I spoke quietly, and he obeyed immediately. I stared sourly at my lap, disappointed in myself.

I just... I used my Quirk to have sex with him...

 _And yet I was always saying how disgusting it was for boys to think of what they'd do to girls if they had this Quirk..._


End file.
